


Baby One More Time

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [48]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong sets up a 'surprise' for his husband's birthday.





	Baby One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this sequel for so long and now that it's Yuta's birthday today, I decided to post it now. A perfect time for me to celebrate it. :)
> 
> Also, this is inspired from Taeyong's Baby Don't Like It stage during their Neo City concert. 
> 
> Prequel: [ Genie In A Bottle ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077531)
> 
> I dedicate this to my Yutae sis, Rinnie. You've been wanting me to write this since the beginning. Thank you very much, Sis!

It is not his intention to go home very late. He really want to go home very early not only because he's too tired from all the papers he need to submit but also it's his birthday tomorrow. He wants to celebrate his whole special day with his family.

As he turns off the engine, he noticed that the house is too dark from the outside. He wonders if his husband and son were asleep now since it's already past 12 when he arrived. But Taeyong doesn't usually turn the lights off whenever he's at home that's why it feels so weird to see it off at this hour. When he enters the house, darkness covers his vision. He can't see anything, no single light that can guide him to the switch. He reaches for his phone and turns the flashlight on. He almost curse when he saw a pole in front of him.

"What the hell?" As if on cue, the music and a spot light came on. Yuta wanted to laugh when he saw his husband on a boxers short, pink sun glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose with a red necktie on his neck and shining violet coat covering his milky white skin. He places himself on the spot light and swayed his hips matching the beat of Britney Spears' hit song, Baby One More Time.

"What is this, Tae-- what are you doing?"

_**"Oh baby baby, Oh baby baby." **_Taeyong climbs up to the pole and goes down seductively with his legs tightly holding onto the pole. Yuta watches him earnestly as he takes a sit on the sofa.

_**"Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here?**_ " Taeyong mouths the lyrics sexily. Yuta can feel the atmosphere getting hotter as his husband starts to grind onto the pole. Yuta tightens up his hold on his phone, tempted to record everything. He can feel his member getting hard whenever he looks at Taeyong's crotch. A very rude gesture to start with.

**_"Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go, and now you're out of sight yeah." _** The atmosphere is getting more hotter when Taeyong removes the sun glass and threw it away. At the same time, his hips continues to grind the pole and looks at Yuta in the eyes, seducing him with all his might. Yuta wanted to squeal, his legs are getting weak with all the sways that Taeyong's crotch is giving to the pole.

"Tae.." Yuta moans when he looks at Taeyong with seducing gaze. He loosen his hold onto his phone and doesn't even care if it stumbles on the floor. He can clearly remember that one time he did this to him before. It feels like a deja vu but this time, it became more hotter than what he did last time.

**_"Show me how you want it to be, tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because.."_ **The intensity is getting strong as Taeyong slowly removes the coat and swirls it before throwing to the ground. His naked milky body rolls to the pole which caused Yuta to stand up, his mind getting crazy of all the things that his husband is showing to him.

"I wish I'm that fucking pole." Yuta absentmindedly says.

**_"My loneliness is killing me.."_ **Taeyong walks towards his husband and danced in front of him sexily. Yuta wanted to touch him so bad but Taeyong always slaps his hands away whenever Yuta tries to reach out for him.

"Tae.. please.. stop teasing.."

**_"I must confess I still believe.."_** Taeyong draws closer to Yuta and whispers the lyrics to his ear. Yuta can feel the thing the tingling sensation between his crotch. If Taeyong continues to do this, he might've come untouched.

_**"When I'm not with you, I lose my mind, give me a sign.."**_ Yuta knew he couldn't take it when Taeyong bit his earlobe and kisses his neck.

"Tae.. please?" Yuta pleads as he touches his husband's shoulder. Taeyong didn't protests this time and let him caress every inch of his skin while he continues to give kisses to his husband's neck.

_**"Hit me baby, one more time.."**_ Yuta and Taeyong sang the line together. Yuta pulls Taeyong's neck tie and crashes his lips to his husband's. The fight of each other's tongue is too intense. Taeyong starts to undress him starting with Yuta's coat, his polo shirt and his slacks without breaking the kiss. Taeyong feels so proud of his skillful hands as he completely undressed him. He carries him to the dining room and places him to the table.

A cake with a candle surprised Yuta. Taeyong detached himself from his husband and lighten up the candle.

"Tae.."

"Happy birthday my Yukkuri. Make a wish first and blow the candle." Taeyong says. Yuta closed his eyes and opens it, looking at Taeyong with a mischievous smirk. "I don't want to blow this candle. I want to blow yours."

"You dirty little kitten, you shouldn't blow me that's why I lighten up this one. I should be the one... blowing you as my birthday gift." Yuta blows the candle and excitingly places it away from them. But Taeyong is too eager to give him a dirtier birthday present that he dipped his index finger on the cake and let Yuta lick it.

"Preparations first. Is it tasty?"

"You're more tastier than the cake."

"I'm offended. Do you know how hard I baked that cake? But hearing that compliment, I guess I'm the best birthday cake that you could ever tasted." Taeyong left him a few kisses before crawling down to meet Yuta's crotch. He was greeted by a standing ovation and a crying hole which becomes more delicious when he puts his tongue on it.

"Shit.. Tae.." Yuta moans as Taeyong engulfs his rod. No teasing, just like Yuta wants. And without any warning, Taeyong enters Yuta's hole with his index finger that Yuta licked earlier. That doubles the frustration of Yuta to come very early.

"TAEYONG!"

Taeyong hums while he starts bobbing his head up and down to his husband's length. Yuta squealed so loud when he felt his prostate getting abused by his husband too. The pleasure is too intense for him that he pushes Taeyong's head away when he felt his orgasm building up.

"Come on my tongue." Yuta looks at him worriedly but Taeyong is too persistent that he didn't pull Yuta's rod away from his mouth. He continues to lick the slit, abusing his prostate with his finger at the same time until Yuta came out faster than he expected.

"SHIT.. Tae.. fuck.." He moans. Taeyong helps him milk off his juices and drinks it up. The taste of his husband never changes and he can't deny that it's his most favorite flavor ever tasted.

"Now lets continue what I really planned for you." Taeyong gets up from his knees and dived on top of Yuta. Moans and curses all over the room can be heard and Taeyong was glad that Britney Spears is singing on repeat for 26 times that night.

Morning came and Yuta can feel the soreness from his bottom. His legs feels so weak and felt so exposed. He opens his eyes and saw Taeyong beside him, all covered with the chocolate cake that he made. They are still lying on the dining table and he can clearly remember how they gone really wild last night.

"GOOD MORNING PAPA!" Yuta cursed under his breath when the door opened revealing the fruit of his and Taeyong's labor.

"GOOD MORNING DA-- OH.." Jaemin's suddenly felt darkness when Jaehyun covered his eyes with his palm. The horror of their friend's eyes when he saw Yuta and Taeyong all fully naked once again on top of the table. Yuta kicked Taeyong's butt, causing the latter to fall from the table.

"Awww. shit.. Oh.."

"I should.. uh... bring Jaemin back to the.. uh... We'll be back after lunch." Jaehyun pulled Jaemin away from his parents and closed the door. He opens the door again and poke his head. "Taeyong hyung, you owe me a lot."

"I know, thank you Jae." He waves his hand to shoo him away. When he makes sure that everything is clear, he locks the door and looks at Yuta with a hint.

"What are you planning?"

"Since Jaemin is away this morning, do you want round 26?" Taeyong trapped his husband on the wall and starts licking his earlobe.

"Taeyong... are you fucking serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Yuta couldn't protests, it was his wish afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this one without proof reading. Maybe I'll edit this one out when I read it again. :)


End file.
